


Vuelve pronto

by Suki90



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: F/M, Kiyo Takamine, Suzy Mizuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, esa fotografía le traía muy buenos recuerdos de cuando finalmente comenzó a hacer amigos y llevarse bien con su clase. Y todo, fue gracias a esa pequeña personita que estaba justo a su lado en aquel retrato.





	Vuelve pronto

**Disclaimer:** Konjiki no Gash Bell o Zatch Bell no me pertenecen, todos los derechos están reservados por Makoto Raiku.

* * *

 **Autor:** Suki90 **  
Título en español:** Vuelve pronto **  
Título en inglés:[Come back soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695592)** **  
Serie:** Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell

* * *

Cansado y sin más se dejó caer sobre el enorme sofá que había en la sala. Estaba muerto, había trabajado por horas junto a su padre en la universidad de Inglaterra, analizando e intentando descifrar antiguos escritos que hacía poco habían descubierto en una de las expediciones a las que fueron; así que lo único que buscaba era paz y tranquilidad para poder dormir, aunque sea un poco.

Silencio…

Pero él bien sabía que eso no era lo que quería—  _Ah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Han pasado más de 14 años, pero aún así no puedo acostumbrarme a esta sencilla tranquilidad… —_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras enderezaba su cabeza y posaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas—. No puedo creer… que de verdad ya haya pasado tanto tiempo…

De su bolsillo saca una pequeña fotografía, ésta estaba un poco vieja, pero aún así siempre la traía consigo, pues realmente era muy importante para él.

La fotografía tomaba lugar en las montañas, de aquella vez que había ido con su grupo a un campamento de verano. Todos sus compañeros de aquel entonces estaban ahí, divirtiéndose, pasándola bien.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, esa fotografía le traía muy buenos recuerdos de cuando finalmente comenzó a hacer amigos y llevarse bien con su clase. Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero pudo superar todo aquello que le impedía ser un adolescente común y corriente…

Y todo, fue gracias a esa pequeña personita de cabello amarillo y ojos color ámbar que estaba justo a su lado en aquel retrato.

—  _Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo —_ pensó para sí mismo mientras veía con nostalgia aquel pedazo de papel—. 14 años Zatch… Aún me cuesta creerlo…  _A pesar de haber aprendido a vivir sin tu escandalosa presencia… aún sigo extrañándote mucho pequeñín_ —se dice, acariciando levemente el retrato, sonriendo con melancolía— _. Fuiste parte importante de mi vida, uno de mis primeros amigos, un compañero inolvidable, alguien valiente, que nunca se dio por vencido, y que me impulsó a seguir adelante por más duro y difícil que pareciera hacerlo._

Recargándose de nuevo en el sofá se permite cerrar los ojos un momento para así poder rememorar cada situación que vivió con su pequeño monstruillo, aquel niño que simplemente parecía nunca cansarse.

Gracias a él su vida cambió, y para bien… Fue por Zatch que finalmente pudo hacer amigos, y además conoció a gente maravillosa a través del mundo como Li En y Won Rei, Megumi y Tía, Lori y Kolulu entre muchos otros, como el idiota de Parco Folgore y Canchome… o los poderosos Sherry y Brago.

Tanta gente que al final le enseñó algo, que le demostró lo importante que es confiar y creer en los demás, así como Zatch se lo dijo desde un inicio.

Ah, cómo lo extrañaba…

De pronto, un leve jalón en su pantalón lo hizo salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos— Papi… —le llamó una pequeña y delgada voz. El hombre de ojos color miel finalmente baja la vista hacia sus rodillas, y es ahí que puede ver a una mini copia suya intentando captar su atención— Papi...

Ante la insistencia de quien llevaba la misma sangre por sus venas, Kiyomaro Takamine, de 28 años de edad, no tuvo más opción que hacer sus recuerdos a un lado y hacerle caso a su presente.

— Hey pequeño, ¿cuánto llevas ahí? —le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba a su hijo en brazos.

— Kōta lleva intentando llamar tu atención por lo menos unos 5 minutos —le responde una voz femenina, una que él conocía muy bien.

Girando levemente su cabecita, el niño alza su mano— ¡Mami!

Así mismo, Kiyo alza su mirada y es cuando se encuentra con una mujer de cabellera color café hasta los hombros, y una sonrisa tranquila.

Aquella sonrisa con la que había saludado a su hijo, es con la que se dedica a observar a la mujer que le dio uno de los mejores obsequios de su vida. A ella que era su mejor amiga, su acompañante, su confidente, su mujer, su esposa— Hola Suzy…

Así es, aquella mujer era nada más ni nada menos que quien solía llamarse Suzy Mizuno, compañera de clases de secundaria de Kiyo Takamine y una despistada por naturaleza.

— Hola querido Kiyo, bienvenido a casa —le sonríe como cuando tenía 14 años, como siempre lo había hecho, con la que terminó enamorando al muchacho que ahora era su esposo y la convirtió en Suzy Takamine.

Ahora era una mujer de 27 años que había madurado increíblemente a comparación de hacía casi 14 años atrás, pero aún salían a relucir alguno que otro mal habito, como por ejemplo, su hobby de dibujar el rosto de su esposo en la fruta o verdura que se le pusiera enfrente, aunque ahora añadía la de su pequeño bebé; o aquel pésimo sentido de la orientación en lugares nuevos.

Sin embargo, eso a Kiyo no le molestaba, ya que esas eran características que hacían especial a aquella muchacha que hoy era su esposa y madre de su hijo. Que por cierto, increíblemente, Suzy resultó ser alguien muy maternal y precavida, aunque pudiera sonar contradictorio, pero cuando se trataba de Kōta, su pequeño, todo era diferente.

Un poco inquieto, el pequeño de tan sólo 2 años alzó sus bracitos hacia Suzy— ¡Mami, mami…! —llamó con una gran sonrisa, logrando así que la señora de Takamine se acercara a su hijo y a su esposo con rapidez para disfrutar un pequeño momento familiar.

Kiyo, quien estaba en medio de ambos, los observó convivir con una cálida sonrisa. De todo lo que le había sucedido a lo largo de su vida, esta pequeña familia que había formado era una de las cosas más preciadas que jamás pensó tener… Ellos estaban muy dentro de su corazón, así como la invaluable amistad de aquel pequeño mamodo que le permitió salir de aquel corredor obscuro por el que había caminado por mucho tiempo.

Con una mirada decidida y exigente, Kiyo Takamine observa el cielo a través de la ventana— Vamos  _Zatch, tienes que volver pronto… ya que te tengo que presentar a mi hijo…_

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Bueno, este fue un pequeño escrito que salió así de la nada después de leer el manga un poco y de terminar el anime, realmente no es nada complicado y sólo quería usar a ciertos personajes, por eso no mencioné a todos. Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a los Kiyomaro x Suzume, en lo particular a mi me encanta esa pareja, simplemente me parece adorable; no que no me agrade el Kiyomaro x Megumi pero… Suzy se ganó mi corazón, lo siento x3
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
